


Oro y Barro

by BaraOtome



Category: Aladdin (1992), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Mistery, Other, friendship/adventure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraOtome/pseuds/BaraOtome
Summary: Un día, la familia real de Arendelle decide visitar las lejanas tierras de Agrabah con la finalidad de crear nuevos lazos diplomáticos con aquel remoto país. Sin embargo, la princesa Elsa encontrará más que sólo una ciudad en medio del desierto.





	Oro y Barro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Espero que estén bien, sé que tengo fanfics pendiente, pero ahora así, antes de dedicarme de lleno a los fics de D-Gray Man necesito sacarme este gusanito del CrossOver que al final logró hacerse, pues desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido las ganas de hacer uno, pero simplemente no se daba y ahora curiosamente surgió la idea pero con lo que menos imaginaba: películas de Disney. Quizás para muchos es extraño que alguien dedicado a los fanfics de anime de repente saque algo como esto, pero bueno, admito mi gusto por Disney y no me avergüenzo de ser “niña Disney” de corazón.  
> En esta ocasión, el Crossover (de hecho mi primer crossover, uy que nervios) consiste en dos de mis películas favoritas: Aladdin y Frozen. Quizás ambas películas están demasiado distanciadas tanto por la época, como por la cultura, pero a eso ¿a quién le importa? si en los fics todo se vale, en los Crossovers si se diga ¿ no?  
> Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo las notas de este one shot.  
> 1.-Como lo dije en líneas anteriores, se trata de un CrossOver de las películas Aladdin y Frozen de Disney.  
> 2.-Los protagonistas de esta historia son Aladdin y Elsa. En esta historia el romance no es algo prescindible, por lo que la relación que desarrollarán estos personajes son de amigos ¿cómo? averígüenlo.  
> 3.-No habrá ningún contenido fuerte o de temática adulta por lo que este fanfic estará disponible para todo el público.  
> 4.-Los acontecimientos de esta historia se ubican un mes antes del prólogo de Frozen y por consiguiente de la historia principal de Aladdin con algunas modificaciones en la edad de los personajes: Elsa de 10 años (aunque al inicio de la historia de Frozen ella tenía 8 años cuando aconteció el accidente con Ana) y Aladdin de 7 años (cabe mencionar que desde esta edad, él conoció a Razoul y desde ese entonces éste lo persigue desde entonces).
> 
> -Mini Glosario-  
> 1.Hiyab:Pañuelo usado por las mujeres musulmanas para cubrirse la cabeza.  
> 3.-Los seis desiertos: En el universo de Aladdin, existen siete reinos (en los que se encuentra Agrabah) conocidos como los “siete desiertos”; esta referencia sale en la serie animada de Aladdin.  
> 4.-Agnarr e Iduna: Son los nombres de los padres de Ana y Elsa.  
> 5.-Mandarín: En este sentido, es sinónimo de una persona mandona, en este caso Razoul, quien conoce a Aladdin desde que éste tenía siete años.  
> 6.-Fez: Es un tipo de gorro que frecuentemente es utilizado por los moros. Está hecho de fieltro con forma de cubilete de color rojo.  
> -Fin del Mini Glosario-
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo con las notas, por lo que les dejo la lectura para que la disfruten

**AladdinxFrozen**

 

**Oro y Barro**

  
  


La brisa cálida y seca empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente en cuanto arribaron al muelle, el cual no era muy pintoresco como el de Arendelle. Sin embargo, eso no desanimó a los soberanos de tierras que se vestían de mantos blancos durante el invierno, pues realmente estaban dispuestos a realizar esta misión real de visitar otras tierras y ésta no era la excepción por lo que emprendieron la marcha una vez que el embajador de Agrabah les dio la más cordial bienvenida al mismo tiempo que les mostraba los camellos en los que viajarán a través del inmenso desierto. Por otro lado, las hijas de ambos reyes estaban más que fascinadas con el viaje en camello, pues era la primera vez que veían uno en vivo y a todo color, lo cual alivió a sus padres, pues estaban preocupados de que no les agradara la idea de ir con ellos a Agrabah por el sofocante calor y el desierto, pero como la reina insistió con que las niñas debían expandir sus horizontes su esposo no pudo negarse, ya que también eso serviría como enseñanza para las futuras gobernantes de Arendelle para crear nuevos lazos con otros reinos, sobre todo para la primogénita de ambos: Elsa.

―Que calor… ―Se quejó la pequeña Anna de unos diez años a pesar de llevar un hiyab* para cubrir su piel del sol.―Elsa no podrías….

―¡Ana, silencio!―Ordenó su madre, pues de antemano sabía lo que iba a decir la pequeña pelirroja. 

 

Por su parte, Elsa no dijo nada al respecto, puesto que sus padres habían sido claros al decirle que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía hablar y mucho menos hacer uso de sus poderes de hielo, o de lo contrario podrían meterse en serios problemas, aunque era tanto el calor que tenía, que le era imposible siquiera en crear una pequeña brisa para refrescarse un poco. No obstante, eso no impedía que su atención se viera atraída ante el vacío pero extrañamente hermoso paisaje que se formaba a su alrededor; era algo completamente diferente a lo que sus ojos azulados estaban acostumbrados a ver: las dunas, alguna que otra roca y palmera a la vista al igual que el cielo azul despejado de nubes que daban paso al sol que no mostraba clemencia con nadie: definitivamente describiría todas y cada una de las cosas que veía en su diario para no olvidarlas.

 

―Bienvenidos a Agrabah, sus majestades.―Dijo el embajador mostrando la ciudad en la cual se erigía con majestuosidad el palacio real en el residía el gobernador de esas implacables tierras rodeadas de arena, rocas y palmeras.

 

Tanto los monarcas como sus hijas estaban maravillados por la fastuosidad con la que los recibieron, pues una vez que entraron a la ciudad se llevó a cabo un desfile en el que se hicieron presentes malabaristas con cimitarras, hombres traga fuego, encantadores de serpientes, bailarinas, domadores de bestias como tigres y  leones, así como traga espadas, en fin era todo un espectáculo para la familia real de Arendelle. Sin embargo, mientras los reyes saludaban a los ciudadanos de Agrabah, se escuchó entre la multitud “¡Alto ahí ladrón!”, lo cual llamó la atención de los monarcas y de la multitud en general.

 

Cerca de ahí los guardias del palacio, dirigidos por el capitán Razoul estaban persiguiendo al delincuente en cuestión, el cual para sorpresa de los reyes de Arendelle notaron que se trataba de un niño como de siete años que traía entre manos una manzana. Esto también llamó la atención tanto de Anna como Elsa, pero en especial de la primogénita, pues le sorprendía que esos soldados estuvieran persiguiendo con espada en mano a aquel ladronzuelo, que fácil podría ser su hermano menor. 

 

―¡Te voy a cortar las manos, rata callejera!―Gritó Razoul encolerizado al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su cimitarra al sentirse ofendido porque el niño le había enseñado la lengua de manera burlona.

 

Esta situación le pareció graciosa a ambas princesas, pero la mirada reprobatoria de sus padres les hizo bajar la mirada, en especial a Elsa por ser la mayor y la heredera al trono. Por su parte, el Embajador le envió una mirada fulminante al capitán Razoul por semejante escándalo en medio de la calle y justo cuando están teniendo visitas extranjeras, por lo que el hombre maldijo su suerte pues no sólo se llevaría una reprimenda por parte del embajador y el visir, sino que se sentía humillado ante el hecho de que una “rata callejera” se había salido con la suya y más al tratarse de un chiquillo. 

Después de aquel incidente, la familia real fue trasladada al pomposo y exótico palacio en donde el sultán en persona los esperaba con ansias junto a su pequeña hija y visir real, para así dirigirse a una de las amplias terrazas del palacio donde les esperaba un ostentoso banquete en compañía de los más notables aristócratas de Agrabah, así como los sultanes de los siete desiertos* esperando con ansias a los monarcas europeos, quienes estaban fascinados por la grandeza con que los estaban recibiendo: ni siquiera en los otros reinos a los que habían visitado se comparaba con todo ese ambiente tan fastuoso; sin duda sería un viaje que jamás olvidarán los reyes de Arendelle junto a sus pequeñas.

―Es un gran honor este magnífico recibimiento, alteza. ―Expresó el rey de Arendelle con gratitud junto a su esposa.

―Oh el honor es nuestro. ―Respondió el sultán con una sonrisa. ―Bienvenidos a Agrabah, espero que su estadía sea de lo más agradable.

―De seguro que será algo inolvidable, señor. ―Dijo la reina con una ligera reverencia ante el bajito sultán, quien encantado de ver a las pequeñas junto a los reyes, no se resistió en presentarles a su hijita.

―Ella es mi adorada hija, la princesa Jasmine. ―Expresó con orgullo paterno el sultán.

―Es un honor conocerte, princesa. ―Expresaron ambos monarcas de Arendelle, para así presentarles tanto al sultán como a Jasmine a Anna y a Elsa.

―¡Oh qué encantadoras son! ¿no lo crees Jafar?―Dijo el sultán fascinado con las niñas de tez blanca, quienes se ocultaron detrás de sus papás ante la figura delgada, pero con atmósfera siniestra que yacía detrás del sultán y la princesa Jasmine.

―Absolutamente mi señor; son hermosas. ―Expresó el visir con ese tono misterioso, calmado pero al mismo tiempo siniestro, que hacía desconfiar a las menores, sobre todo por ese atuendo rojo con negro que vestía, así como el báculo de serpiente que tenía en su palma derecha, aunque todo ese conjunto contrastaba por el peculiar perico rojo que descansaba en su hombro derecho, quien se presentó como el visir real del Sultán: Jafar, cuya atención no se desviaba de la princesa mayor.

Al cabo de un rato, Anna y Elsa acompañaron a la princesa Jasmine a su alcoba por sugerencia del sultán, ya que de ésta forma ninguna de las niñas se aburriría en la reunión diplomática que tendría con los reyes de Arendelle, quienes vieron una oportunidad de que sus hijas convivieran con otras niñas de su edad, aunque Elsa parecía estar metida en sus propios pensamientos. Por su parte, Anna y Jasmine parecían llevarse bien, pues además de tener la misma edad, tenían muchas cosas en común, incluso Rajah parecía caerle bien a la princesa pecosa. 

―Oh es cierto ¿por qué no vamos al jardín de la fuente de pavorreal?―Sugirió la hija del sultán para que salieran a jugar un rato y no aburrirse el resto de la tarde.

―¡Buena idea! así podremos jugar a las escondidas con Rajah ¿qué te parece Elsa?―Dijo Anna con entusiasmo la pequeña princesa de Arendelle.

―Claro. ―Respondió la mayor siguiendo a las dos más chicas hacia el jardín un tanto distraída, pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara de ese niño que había sido perseguido por los guardias a medio día.―Eh… princesa Jasmine… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Sólo dime Jasmine, princesa Elsa, pero sí ¿qué cosa?―Expresó la morenita con curiosidad.

―Bueno, es que hoy al medio día vi cómo unos soldados persiguieron a un niño llamándolo “rata callejera” ¿a qué se refieren con eso?

―Ah… la verdad no sé… nunca había escuchado algo así.

―Pero ¿no se supone que vives aquí? es decir, ¿nunca has tenido contacto con la gente de afuera?

―No.―Expresó con dejo de tristeza. ―No tengo permitido salir del palacio, Jafar dice que el mundo fuera de palacio es horrible y cruel, que la gente de afuera es muy mala y no dudaría en hacerme daño y pues mi papá siempre aprueba todo lo que él le dice.

Elsa y Anna se miraron con extrañeza, pues realmente en el caso de ellas la situación era diferente, puesto que de vez en cuando ellas acompañaban a sus padres a visitar al pueblo: pues ellos les habían inculcado que un buen monarca siempre tenía que tener lazos con el pueblo y conocer las necesidades de éste para una mejor estabilidad en el reino; algo que parecía ser todo lo contrario a este lugar rodeado de arena, rocas y palmeras, pero eso no podían juzgarlo, no era algo muy apropiado para una princesa y menos si ésta era extranjera, por lo que decidieron dejar el tema de lado y seguir jugando en el jardín el resto de la tarde, hasta que un sirviente les avisó que la hora de la comida había comenzado y que sus padres las estaban esperando en el salón principal.

Sin embargo, Elsa seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos; no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel niño de cabello negro como el carbón, de ojos color avellana y piel morena siendo perseguido por los guardias del palacio mientras le gritaban “rata callejera”, quería conocerlo, saber su nombre ¿y platicar con él? sí, la princesa heredera de Arendelle quería entablar una conversación con un infante que aparentemente era todo un delincuente y que a leguas se notaba que era de la clase más pobre, aunque esto último parecía importarle poco.

―Elsa, cariño ¿qué pasa? ¿no tienes hambre?―Preguntó la reina de cabello castaño al notar que la rubia ni siquiera había tocado el plato.

―Ah… no es eso… ¡claro que tengo hambre!―Respondió la niña de ojos azules cristalinos al darse cuenta de que estaba muy distraída.

―Si no quieres tu parte, yo me la como. ―Dijo Anna queriendo meter mano, pero su madre le dio un manazo. 

Por otro lado, Elsa de vez en cuando veía de reojo al visir real del sultán, quien se mostraba tranquilo al mismo tiempo que degustaba el vino de su copa, pero para la niña albina era todo lo contrario: algo había en ese hombre que no le agradaba y por lo mismo sintió miedo al grado de empezó a sentir como sus poderes de hielo empezaron a emerger y ante tal situación se levantó abruptamente, poniendo de excusa que tenía ganas de ir al baño, por lo que el sultán le ordenó a una de sus sirvientas que guiara a la princesa al sanitario. Por su parte, Jafar sólo se limitó a esbozar una diminuta pero siniestra sonrisa ante este hecho mientras aparentaba serenidad durante la cena.

―¿Qué le pasará a Elsa?―Preguntó Anna a su mamá, quien le dijo:

―Es probable que se haya cansado con el trayecto del muelle para acá; no te preocupes hijita, estará bien. 

―Bueno, me imagino que su viaje ha sido muy largo y por consiguiente agotador, sobre todo para las niñas ¿o me equivoco?―Comentó el sultán al notar que la princesa pelirroja se estaba cayendo de sueño.

―En absoluto Sultán―Respondió el rey de Arendelle, Agnarr con singular formalidad. ―De hecho, si nos disculpa, nos gustaría descansar porque tal como ha dicho, ha sido un viaje largo y un día agotador.

―Oh no hay cuidado, en seguida les mostrarán sus habitaciones. ―Expresó el soberano de Agrabah comprensivo.―Que pasen una agradable noche.

―Muchas gracias Sultán. ―Agradeció la reina de Arendelle, quien le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―No es nada su alteza, estoy seguro de que si mi esposa estuviera con vida, estaría encantada de conocerla. ―Comentó el hombre de baja estatura con una sonrisa medio amarga, lo que entristeció un poco a la soberana de cabello castaño, Iduna.

―Hubiese sido un gran privilegio conocerla. ―Respondió Iduna con una reconfortante sonrisa para devolverle el ánimo al soberano de Agrabah.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos princesas estaban en la alcoba que les habían dado, el cual estaba a un lado del que le habían asignado a sus padres. Anna no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que le caía bien la princesa Jasmine y por consiguiente  su fiel tigre Rajah, así como el hecho de que el palacio era hermoso en extremo y muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, mientras que Elsa miraba hacia la ventana en dirección al pueblo.

―Me pregunto si ese niño estará bien. ―Dijo la rubia de ojos azules cristalinos después de dejar salir un suspiro.

―¿Te refieres al ladrón que persiguieron los guardias durante el desfile?―Expresó la menor mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su hermana, quien respondió:

―Sí…

―No te angusties, quizás mañana lo vuelvas a ver cuando salgamos a pasear.―Dijo su hermana menor antes de irse a acostar.

―Eso espero… ―Susurró Elsa mientras veía la enorme luna que se enseñoreaba en medio del firmamento antes de irse a dormir, aunque le costó mucho trabajo.

Al día siguiente, Anna y Elsa se alistaron desde temprano para salir a pasear al bazar con sus padres, quienes al final de cuentas no pudieron acompañarlas porque tenían pendiente otra junta diplomática con los sultanes de los siete desiertos, por lo que ambas princesas salieron con una escolta especial compuesta por los cinco soldados más fuertes del palacio, quienes eran liderados por Razoul que seguía de mal humor por haber sido reprendido por el embajador y Jafar debido al alboroto ocasionado por culpa de esa “rata callejera”, la cual atraparía la próxima vez que la viera.  Por su parte, las princesas de Arendelle estaban fascinadas con todo lo que les rodeaba, a pesar de que no se veía tan pintoresco como el mercado de su país, pero tenía un halo de misterio y encanto en cada rincón.

―¡Mira Elsa qué bonitas están!―Dijo Anna señalando un puesto de lámparas turcas de varios colores.

Elsa se acercó a su hermana para ver de cerca las lámparas del puesto que había señalado su hermana y sí, Anna tenía razón; eran realmente preciosas, tanto así que no dudaron en comprarse una para cada quien: Elsa escogió una de color azul turquesa con detalles dorados y Anna una de color rosa con detalles verdes. Después hicieron más recorrido por las arenosas calles del bazar, el cual parecía ofrecerles mucho que ver a ambas princesas caucásicas quienes prácticamente recorrieron cada puesto del pequeño mercado: comida, vestidos, telas, perfumes, alhajas, velos, hasta de animales que para ellas eran completamente exóticos como loros, monos, tigres, leones, pavorreales… 

―Ah es una lástima que Jasmine, no pueda venir, ―Comentó la pelirroja con pecas mientras agarraba unos aretes de jade para comprarlos.

―Sí… ―Respondió la albina con una mirada distraída; era como si estuviera buscando algo interesante, o mejor dicho a alguien, pero lo único que logró visualizar fue a un encantador de serpientes y aunque parecía llamarle la atención, no lo era tanto como poder ver otra vez al pequeño ladrón de ayer.

―¡Oh Elsa mira! ¡es un encantador de serpientes!―Exclamó con emoción la pequeña pecosa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la multitud que miraba al hombre que yacía en su tapete. ―¡Vamos a verlo!―Le invitó al notar que la oji azul no se acercaba.

―Está bien… ―Dijo resignada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda; era la misma sensación de cuando vio por primera vez al visir del sultán, quien estaba del otro lado de la calle frente a un puesto, cuyos productos a la venta se veían extraños e inclusive repulsivos y aterradores para alguien de su edad, pero lo que más la inquietaba era el hecho de que el visir estuviera en el bazar comprando quien sabe qué cosa, cuando debería estar en la reunión diplomática con los sultanes y sus padres en el palacio.

Elsa trató de desviar la mirada, pero al parecer Jafar se había dado cuenta de su presencia al girar su rostro hacia donde estaba parada la princesa albina para sonreírle de forma lúgubre al mismo tiempo que dejaba entrever su báculo de serpiente, al cual le brillaban las dos gemas de color carmín, causándole pánico a la niña a tal grado que salió corriendo hasta perder de vista al hombre de complexión delgada, incluyendo a su hermana con la escolta de guardias que tenían a su disposición, perdiéndose así en las peligrosas calles de Agrabah. 

La princesa albina corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. La idea de que el visir del sultán la siguiera le aterraba mucho, sobre todo con ese báculo de serpiente que le provocaba escalofríos como si quisiera hechizarla con él o algo parecido. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, notó que de los rincones de aquel callejón salió una pandilla de bandidos armados. Elsa estaba nerviosa; no quería utilizar sus poderes de hielo bajo ninguna circunstancia, aún cuando su vida peligraba, por lo que su única reacción fue pegarse a la esquina del muro que obstaculizaba su escape empezando a ser presa del miedo y por ende, sus manos comenzaron a emitir una atmósfera fresca. No obstante…

―¡Déjenla tontos!―Exclamó una voz bastante infantil para el gusto de los bandidos, quienes sintieron como unos piecitos descalzos se paseaban por sus cabezas.

El aludido no era más que un niño de unos escasos siete años con cabello negro como el carbón, ojos color chocolate y piel morena al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de Elsa, quien rápidamente lo identificó como el ladronzuelo que los guardias persiguieron el día anterior. Por su parte, los bandidos se carcajearon de manera burlona al ver al chiquillo que se había envalentonado para enfrentarlos.

―Mira enano, más te vale que te quites de enmedio, o de lo contrario….―Espetó el que parecía ser líder de los ladrones, pero cuando se dio cuenta el niño y la princesa ya no estaban. 

―¡Atrápenlos!―Exclamó el líder de todos ellos al notar como ambos niños estaban huyendo de ellos.

De inmediato, los hombres comenzaron a perseguirlos, pero el morenito se las ingeniaba para escabullirse de ellos, pero con algo de dificultad al tener que huir con compañía. Por su parte, Elsa estaba confundida, pues sentía miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo, sin decir que le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso a su salvador, por lo que el pequeño árabe optó por hacer de “caballito” para poder moverse mejor, ya que los bandidos estaban alcanzándolos.

―¡Sujétate fuerte!―Exclamó el moreno tras agarrar impulso para brincar hacia los tejados y así poder perderlos de vista.

―¡Ahh!―Gritaba Elsa cada vez que el niño brincaba con destreza los techos de las casas de arcilla y barro, pues creía que en algún momento iba a caerse, pero para su sorpresa nada de eso sucedió.

Nunca pensó que iba a reencontrarse con ese niño de esta manera, aunque por otro lado la idea no le desagradaba del todo y con eso en mente un ligero rubor surgió en sus mejillas. Para esto, la tarde empezaba hacerse presente por lo que el sol ya no estaba tan fuerte como hace unas horas, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que su hermana y sus padres estarían angustiados por ella y no era para menos al haberse alejado de la escolta y todo porque un hombre con apariencia lúgubre la asustó. Por lo que cuando llegaron a un edificio abandonado, el árabe bajó a la princesa de tez blanca de su espalda tras haberse asegurado de que ya no los estaban siguiendo, además, ya estaba cansado de tanto correr y saltar de techo en techo.

―¿Los perdimos?―Preguntó Elsa con titubeo sin separarse del moreno, quien tras haber echado un vistazo suspiró y dijo:

―Parece ser que sí… ―Respondió el de cabello negro para luego ver a la damisela que había rescatado.

En su vida jamás había visto a

alguien tan pálido tanto en su tono de cabello como de piel y ojos, los cuales parecían de porcelana azul como los jarrones y vasijas que vendían algunos puestos del bazar o aún más, como las linternas turcas de cristal que relucían en algunas partes del mercado, además del tipo de ropa que vestía, la cual delataba el hecho de que no era nativa de Agrabah, por lo que no se resistió a bombardearla con preguntas.

 

―Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

―Eh… no… soy de Arendelle.―Respondió la princesita con algo de inseguridad, pues si bien el chamaco se las había arreglado para salvarla de esos rufianes, no quería decir que le tuviera la suficiente confianza por ser un desconocido.

―¿Arendelle? jamás había escuchado de ese lugar. ―Respondió tras sentarse en el suelo. ―¿Y cómo te llamas?

 

La albina dudó por unos momentos, pero por otro lado su deseo se había cumplido, ya que desde el día anterior ese niño le había llamado la atención a tal grado de querer conocerlo, por lo que decidió decirle su nombre como agradecimiento por haberla rescatado de esos bandidos. 

 

―Me llamo Elsa….soy princesa de Arendelle ¿y tú?

―Mi nombre es Aladdin; es un gusto conocerte princesa Elsa. ―Respondió el chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la albina para saludarla.

―I… Igualmente… Aladdin. ―Expresó la niña con más confianza hacia el moreno, quien esbozó una sonrisa que la puso roja como un tomate, aunque no le duró mucho tiempo ya que repentinamente se escuchó un ruido bastante peculiar en el ambiente.

―Lo siento es que no he comido nada desde la mañana...―Respondió el pelinegro con toda la pena del mundo, ya que por el gruñido de su estómago Elsa había externado una risita, pero en cuanto Aladdin dijo la razón por la que sus tripas estaban protestando calló de inmediato.

 

En ese momento, Elsa se dio cuenta realmente de las condiciones en las que estaba Aladdin, quien  vestía solamente un chaleco morado, el cual escasamente cubría su pecho desnudo y que hacía juego con sus pantalones blancos que evidentemente estaban desgastados, así como un pequeño y curioso gorro de color rojo, pero lo que más la desconcertó fue el hecho de que el niño anduviera descalzo, lo que delataba su condición de pobreza extrema, además del hambre que tenía. Afortunadamente, la ojiazul llevaba consigo una bolsa en donde guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias, entre las cuales se encontraba una naranja que había guardado para el almuerzo, pero al ver tan hambriento al pequeño árabe no se resistió a negarle la fruta.

―Ten, te la regalo.―Expresó la rubia de ojos azules extendiéndole la fruta al morenito.

―¿E… estás segura…?―Dijo algo dubitativo, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo, sobre todo porque la mayoría de la gente lo trataba mal.

―Claro ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

―S… sí… ―Respondió el muchachito aún con titubeo.

―Pues entonces, cometela. ―Insistió la princesita de Arendelle aún con la naranja en la mano.

Aladdin tomó la fruta; era tanta su hambre que sin importarle que tuviera la cáscara la naranja empezó a morderla, pero no por mucho tiempo por el sabor amargo que tenía la piel del cítrico detuvo su ansiedad por devorarla. Por su lado, Elsa no pudo evitar una risita, ya que la expresión de asco que tenía en su cara el moreno por el sabor agrio de la fruta, pero luego se acercó a él para agarrar la naranja y empezar a pelar la piel del mismo.

―Primero debes quitarle la cáscara o te sabrá fea. 

―Ah… sí… gracias...―Expresó Aladdin con pena al sentirse un tonto frente a la albina, quien después de pelar la naranja se la dio al ladronzuelo que no titubeó en comérsela de un bocado, lo que sorprendió a Elsa ante el enorme apetito que tenía ese chico de tez morena. 

Después del pequeño aperitivo, Aladdin guió a la princesa de Arendelle hacia su refugio, ya que era de noche y las calles de Agrabah eran demasiado peligrosas como para andar vagando a esas horas, incluso para el pequeño ladrón. Asimismo, Elsa estaba preocupada, puesto que su ausencia en el palacio era probablemente notoria tanto para su hermana y sus padres, pero no podía regresar hasta el día siguiente al palacio, por lo que aceptó pasar la noche en el “hogar” del morenito.

―No es el palacio… pero… al menos estaremos a salvo aquí por la noche… ―Dijo Aladdin mientras ayudaba a la princesa a que no se pegara la cabeza contra la viga que estaba inclinada sobre la entrada de su refugio, el cual evidentemente era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Elsa estaba impactada en cierto modo, pues nunca imaginó que ella, una princesa estuviera en un lugar tan deplorable pero era de esperarse de un niño pobre como Aladdin, quien estaba sacudiendo el exceso de polvo de algunos cojines, así como unos retazos de tela que usaba para taparse del frío, pero en esta ocasión iba a prestarselas a la niña de cabellos platinos, quien empezó a percibir una brisa fría, algo que no esperaba en un lugar donde el calor era un verdadero infierno, aunque viniendo de un país donde el frío era inclemente, para ella era una brisa de verano.

―Aquí puedes acostarte, debes estar cansada. ―Comentó el árabe tras haber terminado de acomodar los cojines a modo de que pudiera estar cómoda la princesa de Arendelle, a quien no le agradaba mucho la idea de dormir sobre unos cojines polvorientos y taparse con una manta igual de sucia y quizás maloliente pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? no podía arriesgarse a deambular por las calles de un país que no conocía y más al haber comprobado que si de día era peligroso ya se imaginaba como era de noche.

―Gracias…. ―Dijo un tanto forzado, aunque por otro lado se sintió mal ante el hecho de que el chico estaba siendo bastante atento con ella, pues primero la había rescatado de esos rufianes y ahora le estaba ofreciendo un techo en donde pasar la noche sin pedir nada a cambio. 

―De nada, cualquier cosa no dudes en despertarme… ―Expresó el ladronzuelo a la vez que se acomodaba como ovillo en una esquina de su refugio para cubrirse un poco del frío.

―Sí… ―Respondió la ojiazul antes de taparse con los retazos de lo que parecía ser una cortina o un mantel, no lo sabía.

La noche avanzó lentamente para Elsa cuyo sueño se estaba volviendo tedioso porque además de la incomodidad que tenía, su instinto de alerta estaba más que latente ante la idea de que posibles bandidos aparecieran para asaltarlos y lo que era aún peor es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía la imagen del visir Jafar con esa mirada llena de maldad, lo que desató el miedo en su ser a tal grado que sus poderes de hielo empezaron a crear una onda gélida, la cual se tornó en nieve que estaba congelando el lugar.

―Pero… ¿qué…?―Balbuceó Aladdin en medio de bostezos al despertarse por el intenso frío que sentía en esos momentos.―¿Qué es esto?―Dijo ya despabilado al mismo tiempo que agarraba un poco de nieve con asombro.

Por su parte, Elsa no paraba de dar vueltas en su sitio; parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño o al menos eso creyó Aladdin por lo que con esfuerzo sobrehumano se acercó a la albina para despertarla, aunque estaba asombrado porque por una extraña razón el crudo frío que hacía estaba estacionado solamente en su refugio y no en otra parte de Agrabah, por lo que asumió que era una clase de sueño, pero el pellizco que se dio en la mejilla le hizo entender lo contrario. Una vez cerca de la princesita el moreno rozó con sus dedos su espalda, como si temiera a romperla, pero para su asombro cuando la tocó el frío pintó de azul sus falanges, lo que le hizo entrar en pánico, más su decisión de despertar a la princesita fue más fuerte que su miedo.

―P… pri…. ¿princesa?―Dijo con titubeo al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano entumecida por el frío en la espalda de la albina, quien ante el contacto del otro infante se despertó de inmediato.

―¡Déjame!¡no me toques!―Gritó la caucásica con agresividad al mismo tiempo que le daba un manotazo al árabe, quien a su vez estaba entre asustado y anonadado por la reacción de la niña.

―L… lo siento… ―Expresó el niño sin salir de su asombro entremezclado con temor.

Elsa reaccionó al ver que se trataba de Aladdin, quien yacía en un rincón como cachorro asustado, a la vez que notaba que sus poderes se habían salido de control de nueva cuenta, aunque la diferencia era que tenía de testigo a un completo extraño y por ende eso podría ocasionarle grandes problemas, pero al notar la razón del espanto del ladrón supo que le debía una buena explicación, aunque no era su obligación pero si quería mantener en secreto sus poderes de hielo, debía hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo de confidencialidad. 

―Lo lamento Aladdin, no era mi intención gritarte y mucho menos asustarte...―Dijo la pequeña de ojos azules avergonzada por la forma en que había actuado. Sin embargo, el árabe la abrazó repentinamente, lo que la hizo sonrojarse ante este hecho.

―No te preocupes, pero ¿qué fue toda esa cosa blanca que caía del cielo y que estaba rodeándote?―Cuestionó el moreno tras deshacer la muestra de afecto con la princesa, quien cabizbaja le respondió:

―Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

―¡Claro…! ¡confía en mí!―Expresó con una sonrisa que mostraba la falta de un diente.

Por un momento Elsa dudó del árabe, pero al ver la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos color avellana tuvo la sensación de confiar en él. Por lo que empezó a explicarle sobre sus poderes de hielo, que desde siempre los había tenido pero que no sabía el porqué nació con esa habilidad. Asimismo, Aladdin prestaba atención a cada palabra de Elsa, quien al principio se sintió nerviosa y por ende estaba manifestando un poco de sus poderes, pero cuando el chico posó su mano sobre las manos de la princesa mayor de Arendelle para tranquilizarla.

―Entonces… esa cosa blanca que caía del cielo ¿se llama nieve? vaya eso sí que es algo nuevo aquí en Agrabah. ―Comentó Aladdin sin salir de su asombro. 

―¿En serio?

―Sí. Aquí solamente caen tormentas de arena y hace mucho calor.―Dijo entre risas mostrando su dentadura medio chimuela, lo que provocaba un rojo cereza en las mejillas de Elsa puesto que le daba una apariencia coqueta e inocente entremezcladas al árabe.

.―Aladdin… ¿crees que soy un monstruo por tener estos poderes?

.―No. .―Respondió sin rechistar el chiquillo.―Dices que eres una princesa, así que no creo que las princesas sean unos monstruos, yo creo que eres linda y especial; no sólo por tener esos poderes, sino porque eres una persona que puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Elsa estaba hecha un tomate, pues no estaba segura si Aladdin era así de imprudente para decir las cosas sin pensar, o era demasiado honesto con lo que decía y veía. Asimismo, el moreno tapó su boca con ambas manos, como si hubiese dicho alguna majadería o algo semejante, pero lejos de escuchar a la albina enojada, ésta sólo soltó una risita, lo que provocó un rubor lleno de vergüenza en el rostro del ladrón.

.―Lo siento, no debí decir eso…. yo… soy un tonto....―Balbuceaba aún con el sonrojo en los cachetes, los cuales sintieron el tacto de unos fríos, pero suaves labios.

.―Gracias…. Aladdin…. .―Expresó Elsa después de despegar sus pálidos labios de la bronceada mejilla del ladrón.

.―Ah… sí…. claro…..―Balbuceó otra vez, pero ahora con el sonrojo cubriendo toda su cara y orejas, las cuales ardían de calor; parecía una tetera con agua hirviendo, mientras que Elsa sólo rió por este detalle.

Después de tanta plática, emoción, risas y bromas, ambos chicos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio; había sido una noche bastante larga y tediosa para ambos, pero que terminó siendo agradable, tanto que Elsa y Aladdin se hicieron amigos y como prueba de ello, la princesa de Arendelle le obsequió un collar de oro blanco adornado con un copo de nieve que tenía incrustado pequeños zafiros en cada punta. Al principio, el árabe intentó rechazar el obsequio porque él no tenía nada para regalarle, pero eso a Elsa no le importó; quería que Aladdin la recordara con algo. 

A la mañana siguiente, Aladdin llevó a Elsa de vuelta al palacio tal como lo había prometido; claro, no sin antes comer algo,obviamente robado, aunque esto le importó poco a la princesa puesto que moría de hambre. Durante el desayuno, el cual era una hogaza de pan y un melón, ambos infantes reían con bromas y anécdotas que se contaban mutuamente. Para esto, ya era medio día y Aladdin debía apresurarse para ir al palacio con Elsa, quien ya imaginaba preocupados a todos por su repentina desaparición, sobre todo a su hermana.  No obstante, anhelaba pasar más tiempo con el pequeño ladrón, ya que además de Ana; Aladdin le inspiraba confianza en sí misma: alejando de ella todos y cada uno de sus inseguridades y eso le ayudaba a controlar mejor sus miedos y por ende sus poderes de hielo, pero esto ella todavía no lo notaba. 

―¿Ocurre algo?―Cuestionó el moreno al sentir como los dedos de la princesa se aferraban a su chaleco morado mientras hacía de caballito para moverse de la mejor manera entre los tejados y evitar la horda de guardias, quienes transitaban con más frecuencia, lo que hizo suponer al oji avellana que quizás era por la desaparición de Elsa.

―Nada… ―Respondió la heredera de Arendelle esbozando una sonrisa que iba acompañada de un ligero color cereza adornando sus pálidas mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco triste ya que esa misma tarde, sus padres junto con Ana y ella regresarían a Arendelle con la certeza de que quizás no volvería a ver al pequeño ladrón, a quien se aferró más con sus manitas.

―Tranquila, no voy a soltarte...―Dijo el niño pensando que Elsa tenía miedo de caer de su espalda, aunque en realidad se trataba de otra cosa en el caso de la rubia.

Al cabo de un rato ambos infantes llegaron a la entrada del palacio, aunque eso sig

nificara un alto riesgo para Aladdin, sobre todo si Razoul estaba de guardia por los alrededores. Así que optó por encontrar un atajo por la parte trasera del muro que daba hacia el jardín de la fuente de pavo real, para así evitar a los guardias de palacio y al mismo tiempo dejar a Elsa del otro lado del muro sana y salva. Por su parte, la princesa estaba un poco preocupada por su aspecto, ya que tanto su ropa como su cabello y rostro estaban hechos un desastre algo que no encajaba en nada con el aspecto digno de una princesa. 

 

―Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos… ―Dijo el oji avellana tras remover dos ladrillos del muro que daba hacia el jardín de la fuente de pavo real.

 

La princesa no le respondió en seguida; estaba triste porque estaba segura de que esa sería la última vez que vería al pequeño ladrón de Agrabah, quien de inmediato se percató de una brisa fría detrás de él y que ahora conocía a la perfección: Elsa estaba sollozando, sus lágrimas caían en pequeñas estalagmitas que se rompían al impactarse contra el suelo.

 

―N… no quiero…. no quiero despedirme de ti… ―Sollozaba la ojiazul desconsolada. Por su parte, Aladdin soltó un suspiro para luego regalarle una sonrisa para reconfortarla.

―No llores, esto no será un adiós para siempre, recuerda que tú eres especial no porque seas una princesa que hace magia de hielo, sino porque eres alguien que puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, quizás ahora no lo puedas ver o sentir, pero en algún momento lo descubrirás. ―Dijo el árabe limpiando las lágrimas de Elsa con sus pulgares con mucha ternura.

―Pero no sé si vuelva a verte de nuevo.... y eso me pone triste porque eres mi único amigo...―Sollozó la pequeña todavía en medio del llanto.

―Oh… eso si es un problema… ―Expresó el chico en medio de un bufido. ―En ese caso….

 

Elsa dejó de llorar por un momento, puesto que miró con curiosidad como Aladdin se registraba el pantalón apresurado, como si buscara algo entre esas prendas gastadas, hasta que dejó salir un “¡lo encontré!”

 

―Toma; para que no me olvides―Dijo el árabe extendiéndole un collar que consistía en una correa de cuero que ostentaba la figura de una lámpara hecha de barro. ―No es brillante y bonito como el que me regalaste, pero es lo único que puedo darte como recuerdo de nuestra amistad. ―Dijo esto último con un leve rojo cereza en las mejillas.

 

La niña lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, tanto que estaba asfixiando al pobre ladronzuelo, quien pudo respirar de unos minutos que parecían una eternidad, pero cuando Elsa deshizo la muestra de agradecimiento se secó el remanente de lágrimas para así darle una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos el humilde presente de Aladdin, cuya cara estaba como tomate al recibir un segundo beso de Elsa en la mejilla.

―Lo atesoraré por siempre….gracias Aladdin.―Expresó con ternura la princesa heredera de Arendelle.

―De nada… ―Tartamudeó aún apenado por lo del beso inesperado de la rubia. ―Espero que este no sea un adiós definitivo… que algún día podamos volver a vernos….

―Sí. ―Dijo la princesa de Arendelle antes de despedirse definitivamente del moreno, quien la ayudó a entrar en el agujero de donde había sacado los ladrillos desde el otro lado del muro.

 

Una vez adentro, Elsa notó que no había nadie en el jardín, ni siquiera Jasmine con su fiel tigre Rajah. Por lo que le fue fácil avanzar hacia el pasillo que daba con su cuarto, o al menos eso creyó porque en ese momento Ana hizo acto de presencia: estaba llorando, pero al verla, ésta corrió hacia ella mientras decía su nombre.

―¡Elsa!―Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello para abrazarla en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

 

Al escuchar el alboroto de Ana, tanto sus padres como el sultán corrieron hacia el jardín acompañados por un pequeño grupo de guardias. De inmediato, Iduna corrió a abrazar a su hija mayor junto a su esposo, quienes estaban más que angustiados y a la vez enfadados con Elsa, cuya mejilla ardió después por la cachetada propinada por parte de la reina tras deshacer el abrazo.

 

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!―Expresó Iduna con evidente enojo entremezclado con angustia. ―¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos! ¡sobre todo a tu hermana!

―Mi amor, cálmate. ―Dijo Agnarr con suavidad a la vez que detenía la intención de volver a pegarle a la princesa mayor. ―Elsa ¿por qué hiciste eso? ―Preguntó el soberano de Arendell con seriedad pero sin exagerar las cosas como Iduna.

 

Elsa no supo qué responder al principio, ya que si les decía lo que había ocurrido en realidad, simplemente no le creerian. Por lo que les mintió diciendo que por distraerse con unas artesanías perdió la noción del tiempo y por consiguiente se dio cuenta de que perdió de vista a la escolta junto a su hermana, quien volvió a abrazarla para consolarla, pues imaginaba lo asustada que debió haber estado su hermana mayor al extraviarse en unas calles tan peligrosas.

 

―Bueno ¿y cómo lograste encontrar el camino de vuelta al palacio?―Cuestionó su padre que trataba de controlar a su angustiada esposa.

 

Justo cuando iba a responder, el capitán de la guardia real, Razoul entró al jardín del pavo real con un niño moreno que vestía un chaleco morado, un fez* rojo en su cabeza, pantalones desgastados y descalzo que forcejeaba el agarre de éste, pero fue inútil por la inmensa fuerza del mandarín*, quien con agilidad lo encadenó con dos grilletes que pesaban horrendamente para el infante de siete años. Elsa miró con horror esta escena.

 

―¡Suéltame!―Gritaba Aladdin mientras seguía luchando contra el agarre de Razoul.

―¡Cierra la boca rata callejera!―Exclamó el guardia al mismo tiempo que presionaba la cinturita del ladrón para evitar que se escabullera otra vez.―¡Tienes muchas agallas como para acercarte al palacio!

―¡Aladdin!―Exclamó la princesa mayor de Arendelle al ver a su nuevo amigo en problemas, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Razoul.―¡Suéltelo!―Exclamaba la caucásica mientras zangoloteaba el brazo del adulto.

 

Tanto Ana como los reyes vieron con indignación la forma en que el guardia trataba a un niño que parecía tener la misma edad que Ana, mientras que el sultán le exigió una buena explicación a Razoul del por qué tanto alboroto; a lo que el corpulento hombre respondió que mientras hacía la guardia por la parte trasera del palacio, descubrió a “la rata callejera” acomodando un par de ladrillos que pertenecían al muro que daba hacia el jardín: lo que él interpretó como un atraco.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ¡no estaba robando nada!―Exclamó enojado el pelinegro ante las falsas acusaciones de Razoul.

―¿Ah no? ¡entonces ¿por qué encontré esto entre tus bolsillos?!―Respondió el musculoso guardia al mismo tiempo que extendía el collar de oro blanco que Elsa le había regalado la noche anterior.

 

Los reyes de Arendelle de inmediato reconocieron el objeto de alto valor que tenía el guardia, pero antes de que dijeran u opinaran algo, Elsa se les adelantó diciendo que ese collar se lo había regalado al pequeño árabe en compensación a que le  salvó de unos bandidos y la ayudó a regresar al palacio , lo que causó mucha confusión en el ambiente, pero gracias a las órdenes del sultán Aladdin fue liberado de los grilletes que lo aprisionaban, pero con la condición de ser honesto ante la familia real de Arendelle. Por lo que Elsa salió en defensa de su nuevo amigo, quien evidentemente apoyó todo el discurso de la niña de orbes azules ante los padres de ella, del sultán y de Razoul que trinaba de enojo, ya que por segunda ocasión la “rata callejera” se había salido con la suya. 

 

―Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado, vayamos a almorzar antes de que se haga más tarde para que partan en tiempo y forma, majestades. ―Comentó el sultán con su singular despreocupación al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del jardín.

―Es una excelente idea, majestad. ―Expresó Agnarr viendo de reojo al niño que había defendido su hija mayor, mientras que su esposa (ya más calmada) se acercaba al infante de ojos chocolatosos. 

―Te llamas Aladdin ¿o me equivoco?

―S… sí… señora… digo alteza….―Balbuceaba a causa de los nervios por tener de frente a una auténtica reina, quien rió ante la ternura del menor.

―Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. ―Le sonrió para calmarlo un poco. ―Sólo quiero darte las gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija Elsa a regresar al palacio y haberla rescatado de esos asaltantes. 

―Ah… yo… no fue nada…. ―Contestó con el rostro colorado, así como un intenso calor ardía en sus orejas al sentirse indigno del agradecimiento de parte de la reina, quien retiró un poco el flequillo del chico para besarle la frente y luego unirse al almuerzo con su esposo y el sultán; dejando solos a Elsa y al chico para que se despidieran formalmente, ya que en un par de horas el barco zarparía hacia Arendelle.

―Bueno, creo que ésta es la despedida definitiva….―Dijo la niña de tez blanca con melancolía al mismo tiempo que le daba otra vez el collar.―Cuídalo mucho….

―Lo haré…  ―Contestó con determinación el árabe. ―Tú también cuida mucho “eso”.

―Te lo prometo.―Afirmó la niña ya más tranquila, lo cual alegró mucho al moreno de ojos color avellana.

 

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y todo estaba listo para que el barco zarpara de regreso a Arendelle. Definitivamente, era un viaje que nunca olvidaría la princesa con poderes de hielo y nieve, aunque le entristecía la idea de no volver a Agrabah por un largo período y por consiguiente ver de nuevo a Aladdin, quien desde el tejado de un puesto de pescado miraba como la gran nave se alejaba junto a su amiga Elsa, a quien siempre recordaría a través de ese copo de nieve de oro blanco con zafiros, mientras que Elsa recordaría a Aladdin con la figura de la lámpara hecha de barro…

**-Once años después-**

 

**Arendelle**

―Elsa ¿qué haces aquí en el ático?―Preguntó Ana extrañada de ver a su hermana hurgando entre baúles y cajas viejas y polvorientas.

―Estaba buscando algo que nos ayudara a recordar las tradiciones que teníamos con mamá y papá. ―Respondió la joven reina abriendo un baúl en donde encontró un alhajero que solía usar de niña para guardar sus pulseras  y algunas joyas que ya había casi olvidado.

Elsa miró con nostalgia el viejo alhajero, cuya pintura ya estaba muy desgastada, pero que todavía conservaba algunos detalles en la madera como *la flor de azafrán* ubicado en el centro del objeto. Dentro del alhajero habían algunas pulseritas con brillantes, así como algunos aretes; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un objeto de lo más peculiar: un collar que tenía como adorno una lámpara hecha de barro.

―¿Qué es eso Elsa?

―No lo sé… pero me parece familiar… ―Respondió la reina tocando con delicadeza la figurilla de barro, ya que se notaba que estaba muy gastada y que el material con que había sido fabricado era muy frágil.

―Parece algo muy fuera de lo común ¿quién te lo dio?―Cuestionó curiosa la pelirroja.

―No lo recuerdo, es más, no sabía que tuviera guardado algo así.―Dijo la ojiazul observando el objeto que colgaba de la tira de cuero ya bastante gastada.

―Bueno, quizás lo compraron mamá y papá en uno de sus viajes diplomáticos por el mundo.

―Es probable, aunque se ve bastante “ordinario” como para que ellos hayan comprado esto, es como si alguien lo hubiese hecho a mano, pero no por alguien profesional… 

―Cierto, es como si un niño lo hubiera hecho.―Comentó Ana al prestar más atención a la figura, que si bien tenía buena forma no era del todo perfecta.

En ese momento, las memorias de Elsa regresaron a su mente, muy vagas pero ahí estaban; sólo pudo visualizar la silueta de un infante con un gorro curioso y su dulce voz diciéndole:

“Para que no me olvides”

Elsa solamente se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa…

**-Agrabah-**

La noche empezó a refrescar, pero eso no le importó a cierto ladrón de cabello negro, ojos color avellana y piel morena que observaba el pomposo palacio desde un muro roto de su hogar y que le encantaba contemplar todas las noches, soñando con el día en que viviera en ese lugar cargado de lujos. En ese momento, su ensoñación se vio irrumpida por su estómago.

―Muero de hambre… ―Susurró el joven sobándose el abdomen, ya que ese día le había ofrecido la hogaza de pan a ese par de niños que había rescatado de ser latigueados por ese príncipe arrogante. 

Por un momento observó a su amiguito peludo durmiendo plácidamente, le sonrió tiernamente para luego dirigir su atención hacia una esquina del edificio de donde levantó una loceta floja del piso de arcilla para ver lo que resguardaba dentro del hueco. Era una daga y un collar bastante ostentoso, incluso llegaba a opacar el otro objeto.

Tomó el collar, cuyos detalles y brillo nunca dejaban de impresionarlo; muchas veces tuvo la tentación de venderlo para conseguir una buena comida. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo, su mente le hacía recordar la silueta de una niña que le decía:

“Cuídalo mucho”

―Por supuesto que lo cuidaré… ―Susurró Aladdin al aire con nostalgia, pues ni todo el oro, los lujos y la buena comida de todo el mundo le volverían a tentar a deshacerse de algo que valía más que todas las riquezas del universo.

La amistad de una amiga de antaño, que, quizás en esos momentos no recordaba, pero que seguramente aquel collar de oro blanco con el copo de nieve con zafiros era una especie de pacto de amistad que perdurará para siempre aunque fuera en la incertidumbre…

O hasta que el destino decidiera unirlos nuevamente…

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el capítulo  
> “Oro y Barro”
> 
> En un principio pensé ponerle como título al capítulo “Marfil y Barro” por el tono de la piel de Elsa (que sería el marfil blanco) y de Aladdin (que sería el barro por ser moreno), pero como el collar de oro blanco y de barro se convirtieron en el símbolo de su amistad, opté por ponerle “Oro y Barro”. Por otro lado, debo admitir que este crossover ha sido todo un reto para mí, sobre todo porque es mi primer fic de este género, además de que la manera en que se pudieran relacionar estas películas fue toda una jaqueca, pero al final quedé satisfecha con el resultado. En cuanto a las figuras del copo de nieve y la lámpara en ambos collares, hacen alusión a los símbolos que caracterizan a ambos personajes: el copo de nieve representa los poderes de Elsa y los inviernos intensos en Arendelle, mientras que la lámpara de barro simboliza la lámpara mágica que Aladdin encuentra en la Cueva de las Maravillas años más tarde y la idea de que los deseos y la magia existen. Por otro lado, tuve muchos problemas para el encuentro entre Aladdin y Elsa, ya que se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y poderlas aterrizar fue todo un dilema, pero al final me quedé con tres opciones y unirlas fue otro dolor de cabeza para que no quedara tan clicheada, en fin, me gustó como quedó. Asimismo, quise poner algo de acción, pero que no fuera tan violenta, ya que al final de cuentas hablamos de dos niños de 7 años (Aladdin) y Elsa (10 años) respectivamente y tampoco quise plasmar un romance de pareja, más bien quise experimentar con una relación amistosa entre dos personas que difieren en todo: nacionalidad, clase social, posición económica, color de piel y cabello y la manera en cómo enfrentan la vida. En el caso de Elsa, siempre vive insegura y temerosa de sus poderes y de lo mucho que puede afectar a las personas que la rodean, mientras que Aladdin debe sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de violencia en donde sólo los más fuertes ganan y por ende confrontar problemas como el hambre, la pobreza, la falta de padres y la persecución diaria de parte de Razoul y los otros guardias.
> 
> Cabe mencionar que esta historia difiere un poco en los acontecimientos del prólogo de Frozen; es decir, aquí los sucesos de la película de cuando Elsa es confinada a su cuarto por causa de sus poderes ocurre un mes después de esta historia, por lo que aquí Agnarr, el padre de Elsa todavía no le da los guantes. En cuanto al epílogo, éste se ubica durante “el corto” de “La Aventura Congelada de Olaf” (si no lo has visto, sugiero que lo hagas para que entiendas mejor el desenlace de esta historia) y antes de que Aladdin conozca a Jasmine en el bazar.
> 
> Algunos elementos que utilicé para crear esta historia fueron (además de las películas) fueron: 
> 
> *Disney Wikia (versión en inglés) tanto para datos de Frozen como de Aladdin  
> *Aladdin: La serie animada  
> *La Aventura Congelada de Olaf  
> *"Tales from Agrabah": Serie de 7 cuentos donde se relata la infancia de Aladdin y Jasmine.
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia y que la hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice al escribirla e imaginarla. Asimismo, me encantaría conocer la opinión de todos ustedes, si les gustó o no, qué le faltó o que hubo de más a través de sus comentarios.
> 
> ¡Saludos!  
> BaraOtome


End file.
